


Nothing Personal

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dubious Consent, Electricity, F/M, Fighting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Magic Fingers, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oh look I wrote more smut, Oral Sex, Potential Triggers, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Roughness, Smiles, Teasing, Thalmor, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, enjoy, potential Character Death, smut for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liya wants out. Estormo has no plans on allowing her to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftlyTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyTea/gifts).



> I can't tag people. I don't know how.   
> That said if you haven't yet do be sure to check out SoftlyTea's story 'Mission Unsuccessful' because oh my gosh it is so insanely hot. 
> 
> Overlooked mer need attentions too <3 
> 
> If you didn't see the tags there is some non con/dubious consent in this story. I was very much inspired by that hot little Ancarion/Imani smut festival she wrote up so there are some TW in terms of consent..
> 
> Liya belongs to her.   
> Estormo belongs to Bethesda.

She had made it. She had finally made it through! Liya hefted a relieved sigh and smiled groggily as her adrenaline faded into a post battle haze. She had the staff and that was all that mattered. The Breton pushed up the stairs with a slight wince and trudged toward the doors at the end of the slight cavern. 

That opened suddenly to expose a tall figure wrapped in the black and gold. The Thalmor held his palms up, both crackling with a waiting shock spell, and smirked. The Breton reached for the sword at her side and eyed him. 

It wasn't Ancano but she knew the "adviser" most likely had something to do with this Altmer being here. Looking him over she confirmed she'd never seen him before. Youth was apparent on his features, golden eyes held an unnerving predatory playfulness within them, and from beneath the hood a few strands of snow white hair fell to rest above the high arch of his brow. 

'So you made it out of there alive.' his lips quirked up. 'Ancano was right…you are dangerous.'

Liya glowered at him. So it was Ancano that sent him but the real question was why? It had been apparent in the passing weeks that the elf's behavior had grown more and more…odd. Ever since this whole Eye of Magnus incident the Thalmor had spent more and more time hovering around the strange sphere. He was constantly agitated, restless, breaking and showing emotion through that neutral façade he'd worn so prettily. 

'I'll be taking that staff from you now. Ancano wants it kept safe.' The look that crossed his features then was textbook deception. 

'Oh! And he wants you dead.' 

Liya had had enough of this. The Breton glared at him. 

'Is that so?'

His corners of his lips edged up higher. 

'I'm afraid so. Nothing personal.'

The spells within his palms grew brighter and the Liya felt the hair along the nape of her neck stand on end. She commended the Thalmor for their loyalty but she pitied them for their blindness. She drew her sword and noted the spark of mirth that lit within molten gold eyes. She dropped her pack and squared herself with him. 

'…I have no quarrels with neither of you.'

His head cocked ever so slightly and a sneer crossed his lips. But it did nothing to quell the apparent excitement within his eyes. If anything his eyes grew brighter with glee and it was apparent that the mer lived to kill. 

'My name is Estormo, human, and I'm afraid you do.'

She had no time to let his blissful arrogance to stir her growing ire. The electric leapt from his palms like sickly purple snakes striking out and Liya had just enough time to duck away. The electric skirted against the air and sent her hair skyward and her skin covered in a uncomfortable tingle. The Breton stood and in survival mode fueled by a new bout of adrenaline, rushed him. 

His magic hit her from the side and her armor, damaged from her fight over the staff and from hours spent slaying through draugr, gave beneath the electric. All she heard was an explosion and it deafened her. Faintly she was aware of her body flying back the dull stone rushing past her eyes in slow motion before at once the speed of life shifted to a speed that would rival the lightening in his palms.

Liya hit the ground hard and for a moment blacked out, but then she became aware that he was advancing, and knew she had to move. 

Everything hurt. Her whole body was throbbing in the wake of his electric, shivering and bleeding, and groggily the Breton tried to get back to her feet. The Altmer was still there she could hear him laughing and speaking though his words were muted and muzzy. 

The Thalmor, Estormo's hand, curled on the back of her neck and hauled her up by her hair to rest of her knees. Liya gave a slight cry and clawed weakly at his wrist managing to claw beneath his glove. The Altmer growled and his grip tightened sharply. 

'You _fool_.'

Another current had Liya screeching out breathlessly as she convulsed. 

'You don't stand a chance.'

She fell back against his body, unaware that he was kneeling behind her, and gasped for air as she tried to rein in her racing heart. Her chest fell with worrying speed and her body felt numb and on fire at the same time. Liya felt his hair tickle against her ear along with rough stubble. 

'Ancano failed to mention how lovely you are, little Breton.'

'F-..fuck…'

She heard a charge and whimpered loudly, blushing at her desperate weakness, and Estormo snorted. 

'How unoriginal of you. Fuck you. Ha! Is that really the only comeback you humans have?'

She felt him smile against the side of her head and her breath caught in her throat as his fingers, still charged, skirted around her hip to rest there. 

'Or…was that an invitation?'

'N-no…'

'No? Hmm…I do wonder if your mind can be changed.'

'You…you wouldn't.'

Liya felt her throat tighten as his fingers slid beneath her breeches, rubbed gently through her curls, and without waiting or warning dexterous digits slipped into her folds. The Breton's breath hitched in her chest and she blushed as the elf chuckled raggedly against her neck. 

'I do believe I will.'

His finger circled her clit, the electric twining around it sending a pleasant buzz against her, and in that second Liya knew she wouldn't be able to deny the agent. The pad of his finger rubbed against her and the Breton found with every stroke her distaste for his victory growing weaker and weaker. 

The girl felt the slightest bit disgusted with herself. She was in no way bound, she could fight if she wanted, but she was very much at his mercy. The fact that the Altmer held such power over her that she didn't have to be tied up for him to express his authority brought a bad taste to her mouth and a sweeter ache to her sex. 

Estormo traced his lips along her neck and throat, coasting them over her jaw, and the fingers that had been tenderly massaging her scalp tightened slightly and turned her head. The elf brushed his lips against hers in a ghost of a caress, smiling as hers parted with a needy whimper. 

'S-stop..'

He pressed his lips against hers and rose up to press himself against the small of her back. Liya moaned breathlessly against his mouth as the mer's tongue grazed hers and against her clit she felt the magicka grow in intensity. Her hips moved with him and she felt him smile against their kiss. 

And then he did. 

And Liya sobbed. 

She once more was shivering, her body throbbing, amplified by the distressing ache the mer had brought up and had promptly abandoned with a simple lift of his finger. The fingers in her hair gave her scalp a final little rub before snaking down the back of her neck. 

Patience. The girl was already broken. All he had to do was force her to acknowledge it. 

His hand curled then around her throat with enough pressure for her to know he was in control still, that she was still caged in by her own desire, and purred against her ear. 

'Stop?'

Liya bit her lip and managed to keep the needy cry that left her down to a whine as his hand slipped out from beneath her clothing. Her face flushed as his fingers came into view before her face, slick with her arousal. Idly the mer rubbed his fingers against each other and smiled as they grew wet and shiny with her essence. 

'I would dare to take a guess that you don't really want me to stop. _Do you_?'

Estormo brought his fingers closer to her and she flinched when a single one traced against her lips. The scent of her own arousal made her mind fuzzy with need. Her lips parted and she sent him a sidelong glance. He watched her intently, a crooked smirk on his thin lips, and slowly the finger slid past her lips and teeth to rub against her tongue slowly. 

Liya timidly moved her tongue around his digit and whimpered as his eyes sharpened and burned hot with predatory eagerness. 

'There now. There's a good little human.' his voice was a bit ragged around the edges, lower, and the words were rougher. The finger twitched as the Breton's eyes fluttered closed and gently Liya sucked it. Estormo's breath was hot against her neck and the hand around her neck loosened. Her back arched back against him when his free hand now palmed at her chest roughly. 

'How do you taste, hm? I think I should like to know.'

He pulled his finger from her mouth and Liya became aware of the hand leaving her chest to pull at her breeches. She whimpered and helped him shove the coverings down, earning her a nip to her neck and a husky praise. He cupped the swell of her backside and kneaded her. Liya groaned as the mer's lips parted against her neck, he rose up on his knees shakily behind her, and exhaled with a very noticeable hitch. 

'But...you wanted me to cease.'

She caught the smugness in his honeyed voice twisted within the husky purr of the words and knowing she'd regret it later ripped herself from his arms, turned, and smashed her lips against his. Liya knew well that she'd just surrendered to his little power game and she absolutely hated him for it but her body ached for him. 

Estormo pulled away from their kiss with a sultry smile. 

'Am I to believe you've changed your mind…Liya, isn't it?'

She glared weakly and the mer chuckled. 

'I'll take that weak little scowl as consent. Now,' he shoved her backward and climbed over her. 'we need to work on your _surrender_.'

His teeth crashed against her throat and the Breton moaned. Those fingers were back against her twined with electric and her hips bucked on their own from the stimulation. Estormo nipped at her ear and grinned. 

'Lets…test the waters if you will.'

Liya moaned in defeat as two thick fingers stretched her quim open to his explorations causing the Altmer to growl lowly. 

'Goodness you are a tight little thing, aren't' you?' he licked along her jawline. 'You're going to feel marvelous stretched tight around my cock, Breton.' 

She grit her teeth as some of her resolve reared its head. Her hands went to reach down, to ensnare his wrist, but the elf caught one of her own wrists and led her instead towards him. Liya sucked in a mouthful of air as her hand brushed against him. 

Estormo grinned against her collar bone. 

'Take me into your hand.' 

She wanted to disobey him. She wanted to light that prideful arrogance once more that she knew he housed. To force him into ire so he'd call up his magic and hurt her, to draw back the lines that she had allowed him to blur, to make it to where she was a victim once more. 

Her hand curled around his thickness and she whimpered as he throbbed in against her palm. 

The lines were too blurred to be sharpened once more she realized and with a fleeting second of self disgust Liya knew she was going to play the role of a complacent volunteer. His hips bucked forward and his fingers curled against her sending her breath racing from her lungs. 

'Submit and you shall be rewarded.'

Liya went to scowl when the throb of his magic increased within her. Her knees tucked up in pain and a slight sweat broke back over her skin. 

'If you decide to retaliate...'

The spell waned and the warning hung. With a hard sigh Liya closed her eyes and tried to focus on working him. But his fingers were distracting as the stroked at her swollen walls in determination, the voltage pulsating with his control, and she realized she wasn't going to last. 

Her hand stroked along him a bit harder, smearing his own arousal down his shaft, and aided by it allowed her to work him easier. Estormo sighed against her neck and with every thrust his fingers curled against her harder. Liya tried to stifle her pleased sounds that the mer was so easily wrenching from her but it only seemed to drive his valor. 

A third finger stretched her wider and as he hooked the digits deep within her cunt the Breton fell apart. Her orgasm overtook her violently, blackening her sight and sending breathy pleas and curses from her lips without her permission, as she clawed at the still robed agent. He smiled down at her as he shoved his thumb up against her throbbing clit and sent the girl spiraling back into the throws of another orgasm. 

Once she finally fell back down to Nirn, body shivering and boneless, Estormo placed a little kiss on her lips. He pulled back with a devious grin and Liya could only manage a fearful whimper. 

'Now for that taste.'

_Oh gods no… no she couldn't take it!_

'N-no…please…'

But the mer was already kissing down her body, nipping at her breasts between bits of armor that remained, trailing further down over her belly button. 

'Please…I …I can't.'

His tongue slid into her and the Breton cried out. There was a slight sound of fabric being shredded and then her legs, free from her now shredded breeches, were brought up to rest around his shoulders. Liya dared to glance down as the elf moved his tongue against her with expert skill and shivered. 

His eyes burned hungrily up at her from beneath the steep pitch of his hood and with a low purr the mer moved himself up, nuzzled his lips into her folds, and nipped at her sensitive clit. Liya's back bowed and unthinking her hands raced down her body to come to a rest beneath his hood, clutching his hair tightly, making the elf growl. 

Closer and closer Liya was pushed toward another orgasm. Tears raced down her face as Estormo worked her overly stimulated body with avaricious expertise and all the Breton could do was hold onto him tightly and cry out as discomfort gave way to the beginnings of unfathomable pleasure beneath the attentions of his tongue. 

Her breathing became ragged and her hips had started to rise up to move against him when he pulled away suddenly. Her knees shoved up and collided with her chest, still anchored over his wide shoulders, and with a tickle of cool leather against her exposed flesh the elf situated himself. 

His cock pressed against her and with a sharp snap of his hips Liya cried out as he stretched her wide. Estormo wasted no time and didn't take her comfort into consideration as he rutted against her roughly. She fought against the angle and growled when his hand curled back around her throat. Liya looked up and shrank back slightly at the look the Altmer was sending her. 

He pushed his hips forward and slid her body back. Liya whimpered as the rocky ground scraped against her though the momentary discomfort was tossed from her mind when he once more locked their lips together, shrugged her legs from his shoulders, hauled one of her hips up into his hand and began to slam into her frantically. 

Liya's jaw went slack, back bowed tight beneath him, as the leather of his breeches rubbed wet against her with every thrust. Her orgasm roared into view the second he slid a finger between them and rubbed vigorously at her. 

And then her world shattered once more, squeezing him with painful tightness, as she screamed out his name into the crypt. Estormo groaned above her and followed after her as his own orgasm caused him to shudder against her with a throaty groan. The elf collapsed onto his hands as he hovered above her and for long minutes neither of them made any attempt to move. 

It was Liya that moved first. 

Turning her head she looked up at him groggily, noting that smug little smirk that was plastered back on his lips, and scowled. 

'You're not taking that staff.'

His nose scrunched slightly. 

'You have no authority to order me.'

'I have authority.'

He snorted. 

'The only authority you may have had is over.'

Estormo lifted his hand as he pulled out of her and once more called up his magick. Liya's eyes narrowed and the aftermath of her multiple releases went scurrying away. He was really going to follow through with this. 

'Nothing personal as I mentioned before.'

The Breton scrambled back but where the Thalmor assumed it fear, smiled wickedly and aimed his hand toward her, what he failed to realize was the Dragonborn was merely placing herself at the best angle she could for her own attack. 

'You fool.'

Estormo's golden eyes narrowed venomously as she spat back his own words snidely. 

Liya had no time to appreciate the work of her Thu'um. The moment the unrelenting force left her lips and sent the mer flying back the Breton was on her feet, staff in hand, pack flung over her shoulder and sword back at her hip, and through the crypt doors before she heard him hit the wall. Liya chuckled as she climbed up the hatch and stepped out into the night. Slamming the door shut she looked at it with a smart little smile. 

'You don't stand a chance.'


End file.
